Baby?
by xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx
Summary: Edward left. Bella's pregnant. Charlie kicks her out and she goes to find Carlisle and Esme. With the help of them, the cullen children and of course Edward... can she have this baby... or will there be some more surprises? Rated T
1. only one word springs to mindshit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

I couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. He left and I will never see him again. I shook it again. But it didn't change. I gulped. How? When? Why? What am I going to do? I sat in my bathroom with the little piece of plastic in my hand and I was trembling. It shouldn't be possible. No. It's a lie.

I got up off the bathroom floor and brushed myself off. I looked in the mirror and I looked awful, shallow skin, bagged eyes and I looked drained. I quickly looked away and went downstairs. Charlie was already gone... Charlie, what will he think. No, it could be false.

I got in my truck and went to school, everyone stared as per usual and I walked up to Angela.

"Hey Ang." I smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Hey Bella, how are you?"

My smile faded and I shrugged my shoulders. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows but luckily said nothing. We walked to class in silence and the rest of the morning went like that until lunch. I got in the cue, god I was starving. I piled my tray and paid for it.

I sat down and Angela nearly choked. Everyone gawked at me. "What?" I shifted in my seat feeling uncomfortable.

"Bella...are you ok? Are you going to eat all of that?" Angela was the first to recover.

I shrugged. "I'm hungry I guess." I really was. I smiled and ate everything, much to the astonishment of the others. When I was done I got up and went to the hardest lesson of the day. Biology. It was his lesson, the lesson we shared. I sucked in a breath and told myself to get over him. It had been nearly a month. I walked in and that's when I felt it.

I froze. The teacher walked past and asked if I was ok. I stared wide eyed at him not really hearing him. One hand was on my mouth...the other on my stomach.

"Bella Swan. Are you feeling ok. You look sick...do you wish to be excused." I nodded, past words. I walked to my truck, slammed the door and drove home.

I got home and slammed the door chucking my stuff on the sofa. I paced in the kitchen and thought. Was it possible... Could it happen... I mean he did break the boundaries before he left.

The it hit me like a ton of bricks. I Isabella Marie Swan am pregnant with a vampires child.

Thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic!

I would like to thank one of my best friends Heather for her support! I love you!


	2. always rely on mom!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

What am I going to do? I was sitting in a chair and Charlie would be home soon. "Charlie," I groaned. I need to tell him. He will be furious but he needs to know. Just then the door slammed open.

"Bella?! Bella are you ok the school said you weren't well... What is it honey?" He rushed over to me and gripped me in a bone crushing hug. I angeled away from him.

"Sit down Dad...I need to tell you something." He sat and I took a deep breath. "Dad...no matter what happens I want you to know I love you and I always will... dad I-I'm p-pregnant."

His face instantly changed colors and I felt the tears pour over my face. He said nothing and I stood in silence for about an hour. "Dad please... say something." I begged, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Bella how could you do this... how could you be so irresponsible. I want you to have an abortion." He said this barely louder than a whisper, disappointment layering it heavily. I was shocked. He wanted me to abort my child... KILL my innocent baby.

I looked him in the eye. "No, I will NOT murder an innocent child... my child." It felt so right. My child, I could get used to that.

Charlie scowled at me and narrowed his eyes. "Get out." What?! Charlie was kicking me out! "GET OUT!" He yelled standing up from his chair. I was sobbing now. I walked upstairs and packed my stuff. I came down and Charlie was in the kitchen sitting in his chair.

I went up to him and kissed his cheek. He didn't flinch so I whispered in his ear, "I will always love you dad. Remember that. I will always love you."

I got the keys to my truck and left. Thats when I broke down. I drove unconsciously to a house I knew well. His house. I got out and walked in. Nothing had changed. I walked up to my best friends room and sat on her bed.

"What am I going to do now?" I sat there thinking until I fell asleep. When I woke I did the only thing I could do. I rang up the hospital.

"Hello Forks hospital. How may I help you?" A receptionist asked.

"Hi I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Cullen please." I asked knowing fully well that Carlisle wasn't there.

"I'm sorry he moved to LA. Is there another person you could make an appointment with?"

"Thank you but no thank you." I hung up and slumped back on the bed. I rubbed my stomach and sang my baby my lullaby. "You know your daddy wrote that for me." He kicked my stomach and I picked up the phone again.

I had an idea. Wasn't there a covern in Denali? I rang up the help line and got put through to the hospital there.

"Hello how may I help you?" A receptionist asked. I recognized her voice.

"Esme?" I asked a little baffled.

"Yes... who's calling." She asked a bit unsure.

"Are you alone and not surrounded by others? Are you sure your Esme Cullen? What are your children names?" I asked hoping she would catch on and I didn't want to talk about things like that to a complete stranger.

"Do I know you?" Esme sounded worried now.

"Please just answer my questions." I was getting annoyed.

"Yes I am Esme Cullen, married to Carlisle Cullen. My daughters are Alice and Rosalie and my sons are Emmett, Jasper and Ed-" I cut her off. I still couldn't hear his name it tore me open again.

"Ok are you away from the last one...the mind reader."

There was silence. "Hello Esme are you there?"

"Yes... How do you know about that? Who are you?" I sighed. What to do?

"It doesn't matter who I am. Look who are you living with at the moment?" I got to my point.

"Erm... My husband and I are living in Alaska... alone." I cheered a yes and squealed. Just my luck!

"Who are you? Why do you want to know this and how do you know these things?"

"Look Esme, I am coming to the hospital. I will be there as soon as possible. Don't tell anyone... please I'm begging you to trust me. I wouldn't be doing this unless I was really desperate. Please Esme I trust you."

Esme sighed, "Ok mystery woman. See you soon and I promise."

I decided to give her a bit of a clue, "Love you mom." Then I hung up. I grabbed my stuff and got in my truck, ready for the long journey.

Please review! Thanks again to Heather!


	3. stupid mood swings!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

I had done it. I was here standing in front of the hospital. The journey had been long and taken a few days. I stopped off at a motel on the way here. I sucked in a breath and walked through the doors.

The reception was nice and there were chairs and sofa's to my left and right. There was a que at the desk and I waited. Then I saw her. Esme was typing away and didn't look up to see me.

"Hello how may I help you?" Esme asked still not taking her eyes off the screen. I ducked down with my back to the desk. 'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this'. I started to sob and Esme being Esme came around to comfort me.

My hair was in front of my face and i had my head in my hands and my arms on my knees. I continued sobbing.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Esme asked still not recognizing me. Wow I must be different. I grabbed Esme in a hug. She froze then patted my back.

"E-Esme I-I am so so s-sorry." I hugged her tighter and she gasped.

"B-B-Bella?" I sobbed harder and Esme picked me up. Next thing I know we are sitting at her desk. Me on her lap. "C-C-Carlisle, I think I should come and see you." I heard a murmured voice. "No nothing's wrong... I just have a guest here to see you." She giggled and looked down at me. I smiled, still sobbing.

She put the phone down and carried me into an office and sat down on the sofa with me on her lap. We waited patiently for about a minute.

"Esme, what is it?! Are you ok is-" He cut off when he saw me still sobbing. It was silent for a while and they were obviously having a silent conversation. Esme grabbed me tighter and growled at Carlisle! I had NEVER hear Esme growl at anyone... especially not Carlisle.

Carlisle sat down at his desk. "Bella honey. What's wrong?" I peeked at Esme, she was smiling down at me. I couldn't do it. I sobbed again and clung to Esme. "Bella sweetheart if you don't tell us we can't help."

I climbed off of Esme and sat next to her, I wiped my face. She held my hand and I looked at him. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I suddenly felt ashame and then angry. "Stupid mood swings." I mumbled under my breath. They heard.

"Bella, what do you mean mood swings?" Carlisle asked. He looked concerned.

Tears were still streaming down my face. "Please don't leave me. Please help me, don't kick me out. I know you'll ALL hate me. I am so so sorry." I mumbled so quickly a human wouldn't be able to understand. But they did. Esme hugged me tightly, too tightly.

My baby kicked. "Ow." I touched my stomach. "That hurt." I mumbled. I looked back at Esme and Carlisle. They were looking at my stomach and hand. I looked at Esme and took her hand. She frowned. I put it in the place it had just kicked. Esme looked at me confused. She then jumped when they little angle kicked her hand.

Esme's eyebrows shot up and Carlisle gasped. Tears were pouring down my face. I clutched my knees to my body and looked down. "I didn't know what to do. Charlie kicked me out and my mum didn't want anything to do with me. I don't know what to do." I sobbed and the room was silent.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and stood up. Esme grabbed my hand and Carlisle ran in front of me. I looked at them. They were beaming.

"I'm gonna be a GRANDMA!" Esme yelled and started jumping up and down. Carlisle brought me into a hug.

"Oh Bella, we've missed you so much. Everyone's going to be excited. Bella," Carlisle sounded as if something had just occurred to him, "who's baby is it?" With that Esme stopped jumping and Carlisle was frowning.

I sobbed and smiled. "E-Ed-Edwards." Esme started jumping again and Carlisle looked so over joyed that it hurt my eyes. Esme pulled me in a hug and I jumped with her.

Just then my stomach growled. I blushed and Carlisle chuckled. "Same old Bella." I heard him mumble. "Would you like to get something to eat?" Esme asked, not really giving me a choice. I laughed. This is the happiest I had felt in ages. Just then Carlisles phone went off.

Can you guess who the caller is?

Thanks for all your reviews! I was jumping for joy! I didn't expect any!

Oh and thanks again to my best friend who gave me the idea!


	4. decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

"Hello?" Carlisle asked with a big grin on his face.

"WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK? IS ESME OK? WAHT HAPPENED?" Carlisle had to hold the phone at ears length. I knew immediately who it was. Alice. Esme and I laughed and Carlisle grimaced.

"Calm down Alice. We're fine. Why wouldn't we be?" Carlisle asked concerned.

Alice took 2 deep breath's. "Well I saw Esme at her desk and you at a patience's bed and then you both vanished! What happened?!" she asked after calming down. I think she was probably with Jasper.

Carlisle smiled and looked at me and then my stomach. "Interesting. Hold on a second Alice." Carlisle put the phone down and walked over to me. He whispered so Alice couldn't hear. "Bella please set you mind on leaving and Esme pretend that Bella never came." He winked at us and I decided to go home and see Charlie.

Carlisle went back to the phone. "Can you see us now Alice... Well that's interesting... I think we should have a family meeting. Please meet Esme and I at our new home in Alaska. Invite Em and Rose, You and Jazz but do NOT invite Edward... I will tell you later. If you see Edward please don't think about it. Bye Alice."

Carlisle put the phone down and chuckled. I bit my lip. Did I want to see the rest of my family? What if this was only because of guilt. I looked down at my shoes. I then felt a cool hand under my chin.

"Bella honey don't worry. What's wrong?" Carlisle looked deep into my eyes and I suddenly felt the need to burst it all out.

"Carlisle please, I don't want you to feel the need to do this. I-I don't want you to do this because you feel guilty. I don't want to ruin the family further." I looked down and tears were running down my cheeks. Esme was sobbing quietly next to me.

"Bella, look at me," Esme sounded over joyed and very motherly, "we aren't doing this because we feel guilty honey, we love you and you are our family, our daughter." She came over and hugged me I grabbed her and we cried together. Damn these emotions.

My stomach rumbled again. I looked up at Carlisle and he looked as if he would be crying. Esme let go and I hugged Carlisle. "I think it's time to feed the human." Carlisle joked and we all laughed.

We walked out of his office and into the hospital cafe. I piled my tray up and got my purse out. I felt a cool hand stop me. "Bella," Esme said in a stern but jokey voice. "Your family now, our money is your money." She could see the argument in my eyes. "I want to help feed my grandkid." She joked and I gave in. I could never win against a vampire.

We sat down and I ate my food. "So Bella... how are you?" Carlisle asked as I had a bit of my drink. I gulped and looked down. He took it the wrong way and thought he had insulted me. "Bella I'm sorry you don't have to answer I didn't mean to pry-"

I laughed. "It's honestly ok. Well since you... left my life was... different. Then I found out the best news ever," I smiled and placed a hand on my stomach. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme's hand twitch. I smiled and put it on my stomach. She looked at me and beamed when the baby kicked again.

I turned back to Carlisle who was looking lovingly at his wife.I put my drink down and breathed in deeply. "Then... I told Charlie." A tear rolled down my face and Carlisle and Esme frowned. I looked down at Esme's hand. "He kicked me out." I barely whispered but knew they would hear. Carlisle put his hand on the table and I took it with my free one.

"Bella do you want me to talk to him?" I looked up to see Carlisle's concerned and sad face. I smiled.

"Thank you Carlisle but I don't want to bother you anymore."

He smiled, "Bella, you are no trouble at all, I think of you as a daughter." I smiled and finished my food. When I was done Esme went and put my rubbish in the bin, after I protested that I could do it and lost.

"Bella, would you like me to examine you?" Carlisle looked excited and over joyed. I gulped. He laughed and I followed him and Esme to the examination room.

I sat on the bed. Esme sat in the chair next to me and held my hand. "It's ok honey, I bet your excited!" She reminded my so much of Alice sometimes. I giggled and Carlisle put some gunk on my belly.

He then scanned me and I looked lovingly at my bump. I heard them both gasp and Esme squealed before I could ask what was wrong. I looked at Carlisle who was grinning from ear to ear.

I couldn't resist stopping it there... I know it's mean, but anticipation is good for you!

Thanks again to everyone who reads this!


	5. car jouneys and pancakes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

"Bella, your having twins." I gawked at him. He suddenly frowned and looked concerned. I was frozen. Twins? I was having twins?! "Bella what's wrong... don't you want this?"

I looked at them both and screamed, "I'm having twins! OMG I'M HAVING TWINS!" I beamed and cried for joy, I was having 2 bundles of joy, not 1, 2! I cried and hugged them both.

Carlisle and Esme looked as if they would be crying. "This is the happiest day of my life. I'm having twins and I'm hear with my mom and dad." I joked. As soon as I said that Carlisle and Esme looked so over joyed that it would kill a human.

I got up and held Esme's hand. "Well it's time to go tell the aunts and uncles." Carlisle frowned slightly but said nothing. "Esme can I talk to Carlisle for a minute please?" She agreed and left to wait in the car after she got off he shift. I turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle..." I looked down. "Will... will... will Edward be okay with this? I know he doesn't love me anymore but... will he... I mean I want my kids to know their father." I looked up at Carlisle and he was smiling.

"Bella, Edward never stopped loving you, he left so you could live a normal happy life. He won't talk to anyone because he is so depressed that he left you. He has always wanted to be a dad. He still loves you Bella." We were walking hand in hand. I went on my toes and kissed him.

Edward still loved me. My heart swelled and I thought it would burst. We still loved each other. My life is now officially perfect!

We got to the car and I got in Carlisle's Mercedes. Carlisle was driving my truck and I was riding with Esme. Esme started singing and I fell asleep. She sang like an angle.

"Bella. Bella wake up, they'll be here soon." I realized I was laying in a bed. I opened my eyes and saw Esme looking at me. Her eyes was butterscotch. I jumped and would have fallen out of the bed if she hadn't caught me.

She laughed. "Same old Bella." She mumbled and next thing I know I was being hugged. "We missed you Bella." I hugged her back.

"I missed you too." I said and she out me down. "How long was I out for?" She chuckled.

"About a day." What?! A day?! Wow being pregnant must wear you out. "Be back in a mo. Alice is coming." She winked and came back with some clothes.

"No. Esme you didn't have to." I complained.

"Bella I know I didn't HAVE to but I WANTED to." I sighed in defeat. She left and I put them on. They were amazing. I had a pair of skinny jeans that fit perfectly at the top, cushioning my bump. I then put on a blue V neck jumper that went down my arms ¾ of the way and to just above my knee. They made my bump look perfect and disguised. You could barely see it. I just looked fat!

I laughed and walked out the room. The house was huge like the old one. There were 4 doors on this floor alone and there were 3 floors! I walked down the stairs and being me, tripped. I felt cool arms catch me. I looked up and saw Carlisle.

He laughed, "Bella be careful, there's 3 of you now." I playfully spit my tongue out at him and walked into the kitchen. It was stocked. Esme was in there cooking me breakfast.

"I made pancakes!" She announced and put them in front of me. I scoffed them all down and drank my milk.

"What time will they be here?" I asked.

"About an hour. We don't know how they'll react and if it's Alice I should be afraid...very afraid." I laughed and felt very nervous. "Your going to wait in the dining room and please be as quiet as possible, we want to surprise them! They've all missed you Bella it just isn't the same."

I then had a thought. "Esme when is daddy coming?" I joked and rubbed my belly. She beamed and winked at me.

"He'll be invited up in a few days and we want to shock him and get him back for leaving you. They've all got decorated rooms here and we will tell you the plan tomorrow but you need to pretend that the baby isn't his so that his isn't jealous of his siblings, he is the daddy after all. Oh they'll be here any second." She clapped. I hurried into the dining room and shut the door.

Those who guessed twins were right! I couldn't resist!

I was wondering... should Edward accept this or run for his life? I originally wrote him loving it but I'm not sure...

Thanks again for reading this! It's made my day!


	6. aunts and uncles

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

A few minutes later I heard Alice. My emotions went wild. What if they reject me?! What if they hate me?! I couldn't got through that pain of loosing them again... It would kill me! "Esme, Carlisle what's wrong why did you want to see us? I am blind! Are you ok?" Alice said snapping me out of my revive.

"Calm down Alice." I suddenly felt calm wash over me. It was Jasper.

"Yeh mom when Alice called she was interrupting Rose and my alone time," that was Emmett, I had to try had not to laugh when I heard a slap followed by and 'ouch'.

"Well Esme and I were at the hospital yesterday and we bumped into an old friend. Why don't you come out now?" Carlisle asked and I laughed. There was silence. I opened the door and all their heads turned to me. Their jaws dropped at once and Esme took pictures. They all looked as if they were in shock.

I laughed and almost wet myself at their faces. I had never seen a vampire go into shock before but I imagine this is what it would look like.

Emmett was the first to crack. "B-B-Bella?" He asked.

"Yep all 3 of us!" I responded. Carlisle and Esme laughed as the look on all their faces turned to a confused expression.

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked and I had to cover my ears. The babies kicked and Esme flew in front of me before Alice could tackle me to the ground. Alice looked confused and hurt.

"Be careful with Bella Alice." Esme said and Alice cocked her head to the side. Esme stepped out the way and Alice pounced on me still and I fell to the ground. Esme growled but I just laughed.

"Esme it's ok honest." Alice was dry sobbing on me and I stroked her back.

"B-B-Bella w-w-we m-missed you s-so much!" She sobbed and stood us up still hugging me. I rested my chin on the top of her head and hugged her tight angeling my stomach a little bit away from her, so there was no pressure on the babies.

Alice let go and looked in my eyes. She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. Next was Emmett, he pulled me up into a bone crushing hug. Esme hissed again. But I just laughed. Emmett jumped me up and down.

"Emmett...can't...breath." I joked and he let go. He kissed my forehead and I blushed.

He boomed a laugh. "Bella, your just the same." I cracked up along with Carlisle and Esme.

"Not quite Emmett, not quite." I murmured and Carlisle looked really amused. He snaked his arms around Esme and rested his chin on her head.

Emmett went back to stand with Rosalie. I was shocked when Jasper came up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. "I'm so sorry Bella, it's all my fault if I hadn't snapped-"

I cut him off, "Jasper it's NOT your fault. It's mine I should be more careful. Forgive yourself, I have!" They all laughed and Jasper went to stand with Alice, smiling.

Rosalie looked at me. She stepped forward carefully and questioned me with her eyes. I was shocked. I smiled and nodded that it was ok. She rushed over to me and pulled me up into a hug.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry I was so mean to you. I was just jealous. I really do like you, you are my sister, I have missed you." She squeezed me tighter and the babies kicked. She froze and drew back slowly.

She looked me in the eye and I bit my lip. Her eyes widened in question and I felt suddenly nervous. Jasper must have felt it.

I nodded my head at Rose and we had a silent conversation with our eyes. I saw Esme look at Carlisle and they shifted uncomfortably. I realized that it was Rosalie's reaction they were worried about the most. Then just as I was about to pull away, she squealed and let go of me jumping up and down.

I was frozen and Carlisle relaxed and Esme ran up to her and they jumped together. Rose stopped and pulled me into a hug that avoided a lot of pressure on my stomach. I suddenly felt giddy and lightheaded. The others were shocked and confused.

Rose and Esme stopped and looked pointedly at me before returning to their husbands. I took in a deep breath and beamed. Jasper looked excited because of us and Alice looked frustrated that she couldn't see. While Emmett looked impatiently at Rose.

"What is it Rose?" She shook her head and looked at me. They all looked at me then and I didn't know what to say. I smiled.

I then had an idea. "Alice come here." She looked puzzled but curious. She slowly walked over and I held out my hand. She put hers in it and I placed it on my stomach. They babies kicked and Alice's jaw flew open. She looked at me and then at my stomach. She was in shock.

I smiled at her in encouragement and nodded. I let go of her hand. The boys still hadn't got it and looked confused. Rose rolled her eyes at me and brought her husband and Jasper forward. I took their hands and placed them on my stomach.

The babies kicked again and the boys blinked and jumped back. I tried not to laugh but failed. "Guys," I looked at all of them, "I'm pregnant." I beamed and realized that Alice had recovered. Jasper stood back and mouthed 'run' at me. I went ghost white but he laughed.

Alice pounced on me and yelled, "SHOPPING!" Right in my ear. We all laughed and Alice and Rose started jumping, "we're gonna be aunties, we're gonna be aunties." They stopped and I got another round of hugs and congratulations.

Then it all went quiet I went up to get in some pajamas and we sat on the sofa to watch a film. I had my head on Alice's lap and she was leaning against Jasper. My feet were on Esme and Carlisle was at the hospital, I had learnt that she had quit her job and I had protested because it was because of me, but I hadn't won. Em and Rose were in a white love seat and we were watching _Juno,_ it was hilarious.

"Bella?" Alice suddenly asked. She was playing with my hair. I looked up at her and she was frowning out the window.

"Yeh Alice?" I asked and knew everyone was listening even though we were whispering and they pretended to watch the film.

She looked at me in apology, "who are the babies father." They all looked at me and I grinned. Time to have some fun with my siblings.

I saw that Esme was trying not to laugh because of the evil glint in my eye. I shrugged, "Jacob Black."

Esme couldn't look at me or she would crack. Everyone froze and looked at me. I hid my smile. "What?!" Alice asked in a strained whisper. Esme excused herself and ran out. I saw her look at me and wink. I was doing this so that when Edward arrived he would be the first one of them to know.

He was the father after all.

I have no idea why I did that... I suppose I just wanted Jacob to be mentioned... even though he's NOT my favorite!

Thanks for reading!


	7. caught by Jasper!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

I turned back to the film and realized that they were all having conversations. "Bella." I looked up and saw it was Jasper that had drawn the short straw to tell me. "Did you know Jacob Black is a werewolf?" I tried to look shocked and felt it. I was getting better at acting.

"What?!" I asked and was fighting so hard not to smile. They all exchanged glances. I turned back to the film deep in thought. Although I already knew Jake was a werewolf. He had told me once. They must have thought I was thinking about that but I was really thinking about Edward.

They way he held me, touched me, loved me, licked and nibbled me. I suddenly heard Jasper gasp and shift around uncomfortably. I looked up at him and bit my lip, I went bright red.

"Bella...what were you thinking of?" Jasper asked in a hoarse voice, shifting from side to side. I went redder and looked at my hands that were on my stomach.

The whole room looked at me and Jasper looked disgusted. "Sorry Jasper." I mumbled and everyone laughed. Jasper shuddered and closed his eyes. "I was thinking about Edward." It went quiet and I went redder. Emmett boomed and Rose slapped him.

Alice chirped up then. "Bella what were you feeling towards Edward?" She was curious and looked at Jasper when she saw me go yet another shade of scarlet.

Jasper looked at me and I whispered so quietly that I hoped even their vampire ears wouldn't detect it. I bit my lip and sucked in a deep breath. "Love." Jasper snorted and looked at me again. I sighed. "Fine Mr. Emotional," he scowled and that but I carried on, "lust."

Everyone tried not to laugh but it was unsuccessful. They burst and Esme returned joining in and placing my feet on her again. Man this was embarrassing!

Alice suddenly got serious, she looked down at me, "so do you still love my brother?" I looked up at her and nodded, I grinned and my heart nearly burst with the truth of those words. She grinned then frowned. "Bella why did you sleep with Jacob?"

The room grew quiet and I sighed. I looked at Esme and she looked at me lost for words. Our plan was slowly deteriorating, luckily my stomach growled and Esme saved me.

"Time to feed the human." She said and led me to the kitchen, once in there I looked at her and we both burst out in a giggle fit. I walked over to the fridge and got out some milk for cereal. Esme looked disapprovingly at me and I grinned sheepishly.

When I had finished I put my bowl in the sink and yawned. I walked out of the room and tripped. I felt several hands on me and I blushed. I looked up and saw all of them standing around me.

They laughed and put me on my feet, I shrugged and tried to walk forward but collapsed again. I was so tired. Someone picked me up and took me upstairs. I think it was Emmett. I was put down onto a bed and I fell asleep, dreaming of Edward.

I woke in the morning and gasped for air. I looked at the clock and it said 5, I had been asleep for 6 hours. God I need to pee. I got up and went to the bathroom. I peed for about 5 minutes and then got up. I looked in the mirror and groaned. The bump looked a bit bigger, but not by much.

My hair was a mess and I was seeing the love of my life today. I spit my tongue out, how corny! I moaned. I would have to do it. I would have to ask... Alice.

I went out and realized I was in pajamas. I walked out of the room and staggered down the stairs. Em and Jazz were playing x-box or whatever and Esme and Alice were in the kitchen cooking for me, while Rose was watching the boys.

She looked up at me and tried not to laugh. Then the boys looked at me and cracked up. I just stuck my tongue out, "haha, very funny, I'd like to see how you would look like if you were the ones pregnant."

They laughed harder and I felt confused. Em looked at me, "That was the longest pee I have EVER heard!" I blushed and looked at my toes. I heard a smack and I grinned at Rose. She came over to me and grabbed my hand. She sat me next to her and I put my head on her shoulder.

Out the corner of my eye I saw her look at me, then she turned away and grinned. "Sleep well?" She actually sounded concerned.

I nodded and stretched. "Ouch" I immediately stopped stretching and was being hovered around by all the female vamps. "I'm fine, just got to remember not to stretch." I looked down lovingly at my stomach and patted it.

Then I heard Alice screech, "Lets get you DRESSED!" She pulled me up and dragged me upstairs followed by Rose. I walked into her room and was sat down on the bed. They began talking and moving at vampire speed. They obviously missed Barbie-Bella.

I lay my head down and stroked my stomach. I started talking to them. "What do you think auntie Ali and auntie Rosie and gonna do to me? Guess who your gonna see today, your gonna see your daddy." They kicked at that and I smiled. I started to hum my lullaby.

I noticed that Alice and Rose had stopped. I sat up and looked at them, "what?" I asked and they beamed.

They looked like they were gonna cry. "I knew it, I knew it!" Alice exclaimed. I looked at her what did she know? Oh damn! "Why did you tell us it was Jacob Black?" She pouted and looked hurt, she crossed her arms across her body.

I sighed, "I wanted Edward to be the first to know." Rose got it and jumped up again, along with Alice. "Guys calm down, please don't tell anyone." I tried to be stern but they laughed at me but both zipped their mouths shut.

Alice grinned and looked evil. I gulped. "Bella we won't tell if you let us take you SHOPPING!" I pouted and seriously thought they should tell. I sighed in defeat. They both squealed and jumped up and down again.

Uh oh! Not shopping! How will she cope?!

Thanks for all your reviews! They are amazing and I love them!


	8. tick tock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

They then chucked me a really sexy outfit. I gawked it was a short blue dress. I looked at them and shook my head. "No way!" I put the dress down and crossed my arms over my chest.

Alice pouted and pleaded me with her eyes. I sighed, "ok, but I have to wear leggings with it." Alice thought it through and then jumped to her closet. I put on the disturbingly short night blue dress. It had a square top and show off most of my cleverage and it stuck to me perfectly. The sleeves were chunky. I then out on the darker blue leggings. The dress shined in the light.

Esme came up and gave me some muffins. She gawked, "Bella you look...radiant." I smiled and greedily took the muffins. I then got a scolding from Alice about messing up the dress. I had about 5 muffins and 4 drinks. I needed to pee again.

When I came back I was whisked into a chair and my hair was curled but I refused make-up. I was glowing already, I have to thank my children for that.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard Carlisle calling me.

"In hear Carlisle." Alice said trying to find me some ballet shoes. She had insisted heels but I wormed my way out by saying if I fell it would hurt the babies. I was sitting on her bed reading _wuthering heights _that Jazz had lent me.

He came in and had something in his hand, I frowned and he had a huge smile on his face. "Hey Bella, I have something for you." I put the book down and cocked my head to the side.

He handed me an envelope. "These are pictures of the babies." He grinned and I took it. I looked at them and a tear fell down my cheek. Alice ran in and sat next to me. I looked at her and beamed.

She looked as if she was about to cry to, "so there are my nieces or nephews." I gave her the pictures and hugged Carlisle.

"Thank you for everything Carlisle. I would be lost without you and Esme!" He hugged me back and picked me up off the floor, so I was eye level.

He grinned, "Thanks for giving Esme and I some grandchildren." I was streaming by now and Carlisle got scolded by Alice for making my eyes go puffy. Rose was looking at the pictures and laughing. He put me down and kissed my forehead. "I've got to go erm...held Esme." He grinned sheepishly as we all went "eww" together. "See you later Bella, Edward will be here around 7."

I looked at the clock, it was 5. I groaned. They all laughed. I sat down next to Rose who was leaning against the beds headboard and put my head on her shoulder curling my legs to my chest. Alice was on the other side of Rose and they were looking at the baby pictures. I was staring at the wall.

What if Edward didn't want me? What if he only got back with me because he felt guilty? What if he didn't want the babies? What if he left me again...? I flinched... I couldn't go through that again.

"Earth to Bella... come in Bella." I jumped. Alice and Rose were staring at me and Jasper was in the doorway.

"W-what?" They rolled their eyes.

"Bella what's wrong you making Jazzy all depressed!" Alice said. I bit my lip and felt nervous.

"Bella honey what is it... your making me nervous." Jasper sent calm through me. I thanked him in my eyes and took a deep breath.

I mumbled so quickly a human wouldn't understand what I was saying, "What if Edward doesn't want me? What if he only got back with me because he felt guilty? What if he didn't want the babies? What if-" I started to cry.

Alice cut me off, "Bella he loves you. He never WANTED to leave. He was just an idiot and thought it was for your own good. He will be over the moon. He's gonna be a daddy!" Jasper looked shocked and I grinned sheepishly. Alice sighed, "Yes Jazz Edward IS the daddy. She wanted him to know before us. But it didn't work." She sounded smug and I play scowled to her.

We laughed and Jazz came in followed by Em. "Hey guys come here." They came closer and they were confused. They sat in front of us on the bed and I handed them some photo's. They grinned and we all cooed over the pictures. Even Emmett. I looked at the clock, it said 5:30.

I started to panic again. "Bella relax." Jasper sent me calm. I felt uneasy again. Jazz frowned. I blushed "Bella what's wrong." I looked down and got up. I needed to pee again. I headed to Alice's bathroom and they all laughed. I came out again about 5 minutes later.

They tried not to laugh but I tripped and steadied myself and they couldn't help it. I stuck my tongue out and sat on the bed. Then Esme and Carlisle came in. "Hey grandparents." I said and they beamed, they liked that.

They sat down on the bed and we past the photo's around. This bed was way to big. Esme sat next to me and I cuddled up to her. She rested her chin on my head and we all joked around.

It was soon 6:30. "Ok everyone Edward will be here soon. I want you to block your minds. Bella is in the dining room with Esme. Rose and Em will be in the lounge, Em you can play on the x-box." Carlisle said.

"Sweet!" Emmett cheered and we laughed.

"Alice and Jazz can be up here and I will be in my office. Everyone know what their doing?" We all nodded, "good. Now remember, block you minds. Lets go." They all beamed but I was still nervous, Jazz sent me calm and I walked out with Esme and the others after thanking him.

Thanks everyone for reading this!

I hope you love it, cos I loved writing it!


	9. eaves dropping

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

Esme and I were walking down the stairs, the others were already in position, when I started to giggle. She looked at me and frowned, I giggled, "The babies are going wild. They know their daddies coming." Esme beamed and I heard muffled laughter from the others.

We got to the dining room and I sat down. Followed by Esme. She sat next to me and rubbed my hand and back. A door opened and Esme winked and walked out.

"Edward!" Esme and Alice squealed.

Then I heard it. The most beautiful sound in the world. My heart fluttered along with my stomach and the babies started kicking, I smiled. "Esme, Alice. What was so important you had to see me?" He sounded rough but not rough enough to ruin his perfect velvet voice.

I then heard Carlisle. "Well we missed you son. How have you been?" He sounded concerned but I imagine he's as excited as I am, although I was trying to keep my heart quiet and calm. It's working thanks to Jazz.

"No. Your hiding something. ALL of you. And you know fully well-" He was getting angry, I couldn't wait any longer.

I got up, opened the door and stepped out, "Edward that is no way to speak to your family." I scolded, he had his back to me. He slowly turned round and I saw him. My heart went wild and the babies did too. I smiled. He started to breath heavily and just stared at me.

I was studying him and took in all of his god like features. I hadn't done him justice. He stepped close and I didn't move. I noticed that the others went out side and Alice winked. I beamed and Edward came even closer. I stood stock still. He stepped again and our noses were almost touching.

My breathing got heavy and so did his. I stared into his eyes. They were topaz. My family obviously told him to eat. Our family, it sounded so right. He raised his hand and brushed my cheek. When he did I sighed and my eyelids fluttered, he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

My heart jumped and I was in his arms. I flew my arms around his neck and his were around my waist. I squeezed him and he squeezed back. "Bella?" I smiled and realized I was crying.

I gulped in his scent. It was amazing, the babies agreed. "I love you Edward." I said and he squeezed me tighter but luckily not too tight.

"I love you too Bella. I am so so sorry I only did it for your safety. I did it so you could live a happy, normal life. I'm sorry...so sorry." He was sobbing. I rubbed his back.

"Edward I don't want a life if it's not with you. You are my life! I don't want anything else. And...well your kinda stuck with me now, I don't think our family will let me go." He pulled away and kissed me. I kissed him back, tears still streaming down my face.

He pulled away to rest his forehead on mine, I pouted. He chuckled, "why is that my love?" I bit my lip and looked at our touching stomachs. And just on que the babies kicked. I loved these little darlings, they were perfect. He froze and stopped breathing. I looked up at him and he was staring down at my stomach.

I bit my lip. He looked me in the eyes. My heart was racing. He grinned the biggest grin I had ever seen. We stood there for what seemed like hours.

He cocked his head to the side, our foreheads still touching, "Is that...?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yep! Were gonna be parents." I bit my lip and looked down. I felt a cool hand under my chin and he lifted it up. He was grinning again. He looked me in the eyes and pulled my face closer until our lips were touching.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." I looked in his eyes and all I saw was pride and joy. He looked radiant and excited. My heat shot up a gear.

"You really want them? You really want me?" I whispered.

He sighed. "Isabella. Since I...left you I have been heart broken, I curled up into a ball and died. My heart no longer belongs to me Isabella," he put his thumb on my lip and traced it. "It belongs to you, it always has and it always will. I love you Isabella and leaving is and always will be the biggest mistake of my entire existence." He removed his thumb, "I missed you so much. I love you."

He kissed me again and I flung my legs around his waist. He held me up and I was kissing him, it felt so right. The hole was gone, like there was no hole at all and the kiss was so passionate I thought I would die. He was kissing me back fiercely and I gripped my hands in his hair.

He tasted amazing and I started panting. I pulled away to catch my breath and he moved down my throat, kissing it from my jaw to my collar bone. "I love you." I whispered and kissed the top of his head. "And I always will."

He dropped me in his arms bridal style and I buried my head in the crook of his neck. Just then my stomach rumbled and I blushed. Edward chuckled so I playfully slapped his chest. "It is NOT funny...err can I have something to eat please?" He chuckled again and I blushed further.

He carried me into the kitchen and sat me down in a stool. I was about to get up when he came over to me and put his head in the crook of my neck and put his hands on my stomach, "where do you think your going?" He asked and as soon as he spoke the babies kicked. I leaned into him and smiled at his hands.

"Did you feel that? They like you, you know!" I put my hands over his and they kicked again. "You love your daddy don't you, you little angles?" I looked at Edward who was watching me intently, he looked shocked. "What?" I asked. I felt a bit body conscious.

"I just didn't know you were very maternal. I didn't think you liked kids. That was amazing, you'll be a great mom." I blushed nobody had told me that. He kissed my neck and I knew I had to feed the babies.

"Oh did I tell you?" I was too distracted I forgot to tell him.

He frowned, "what?"

I beamed at him and tapped his nose, "Their twins."

He looked shocked and I studied his face. "Twins?" He whispered. I cautiously nodded. His eyes widened and he grabbed me up in his arms crushing me against his body but somehow managing to keep any pressure off the babies. "Isabella Marie Swan, you have made me the happiest being in the whole universe."

I hugged him back and my stomach growled and the babies were getting impatient. "Alright, alright it's coming." I whispered to them but they carried on. I looked at Edward and he looked so proud. I smiled, "I really do need to feed them, they can't wait!" I narrowed my eyes at my stomach on the last bit.

I kissed his nose and went over to the fridge. I got out some eggs and a frying pan. I had 4 large glasses of water and cooked the eggs. Edward made disgusting sounds as I buttered the toast. I turned my head, "you don't have to eat it you know."

"Yeh but it smells...disgusting!" He made a face and wrapped his arms around my waist as I carried on buttering the toast. I leaned my head on his shoulder and huffed.

"Where do you think the others are?" I asked and looked into his eyes. He smirked and I frowned.

He got really close to my ear and whispered so quiet barely I could hear, "their outside in the garage, listening to us. Oh and be careful Alice is planning a shopping trip." I laughed and finished my toast. Edward let go and I put the butter back in fridge and got the eggs out of the pan and put them on toast.

I got a knife and fork and sat down. I finished my eggs on toast and Edward never took his eyes off me, I got up and put my dishes into the sink. I ran the water and groaned. I need to pee.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Why is Emmett and Jasper laughing?" I sighed and scowled at the door.

"Don't you laugh at me, why don't you try and be pregnant." I murmured and heard people laughing and then a slap. "Thank you Rose. You know you can come in, it's rude to eaves drop!" I said a bit louder.

"But it _is_ fun!" I heard Alice say.

"Don't mess with me Alice!" I said and Edward laughed wrapping his arms around me. I turned the water off and groaned again. "Why does this happen, why?!" I asked and Edward frowned. I blushed and they all came trudging in.

I laughed when I saw that Emmett and Jasper both had slap marks. I high-fived Ali and Rose. I then remembered not to move, I gasped, "damn, don't move." I whispered to myself.

"Aw has little Bella got to use the bathroom?" Emmett said pretending to pinch my cheeks.

"Again." Jasper added and I scowled at them both and crossed my arms and leaned further into Edward still scowling at them. Alice and Rose slapped them again and I laughed, then stopped. I needed the toilet...NOW!

I looked at Alice and Rose asking with my eyes. They both tried not to laugh and Alice picked me up. The guys burst out laughing and I went bright red and crossed my arms. "Not funny." I mumbled and everyone laughed, including Edward. I pouted.

I wasn't sure about this chapter!

Next chapter is a bit weird but there is a point... Alice gets her shopping trip!


	10. growth spurts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

They carried me to the bathroom upstairs and I was in there for nearly 30 minutes, I had a shower and it WAS a really long pee. I then came out and Alice had laid some pajamas on the bed. They were light pink ¾ length silk bottoms with a thin strapped white cotton shirt.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. "Oh. My. God! ALICE! ROSE!" As soon as I said that they ran in.

"Bella what is- oh my god!" Alice started and saw I was pointing to my breasts, they were huge! They both laughed. I was flabbergasted. I looked in the mirror and gaped.

"What the hell is this?! Oh for the love of all things good and mighty, why this?!" I slumped face down on the bed. "I mean were they THIS bad this morning?! Why?!" They just laughed harder and the boys walked in. I pulled the covers around me and smiled sweetly. The other 2 burst out laughing and I scowled at them. Edward looked confused.

"Edward don't worry about it. They are just mentally unstable anyway." I concluded they just looked at me and laughed harder. I scowled. Edward stepped closer. "No. Stay there. I'm fine. Honest."

"Bella what's wrong their blocking their minds." Edward pleaded with his eyes.

"Don't worry Edward she's just growing a little, actually make that a LOT." Rosalie said and I looked down turning scarlet. Rose must have looked at Alice because another round of hysterics broke loose. I pouted.

"Please let us in on the joke Bella!" Emmett did the puppy dog face. But this was WAY too embarrassing to show my brother like figures. I just gripped onto the covers tighter and secured it more tightly around me.

"Well at least we get another excuse to go shopping!" Alice giggled and I groaned. The babies kicked.

"Bella, why are you so embarrassed? And annoyed, peeved, angry and pleased at the same time?" Jazz asked and Alice and Rose laughed harder. I spit my tongue out at them.

"PLEASED! Your pleased Bella, tut tut!" Rose scolded. I spit out my tongue.

"Bella just show them, it will be easier!" Alice interrupted.

I snorted. "No way. If I live with you guys forever I would NEVER live it down! ESME! Please come and help me!" I got up with the duvet around my neck and waddled to the door. Unfortunately for me I tripped and Alice and Rose caught me. They were grinning.

"You wouldn't dare." I glared at them. They both smirked and took the duvet off. I turned but it was too late and the boys had already seen them, they gasped and Jazz and Em started rolling on the floor from laughter. Edward however left the room.

Esme walked in then and came over to me, I was still facing the other way arms crossed. "What is it dear- oh" Was all she said and she giggled. I turned around but saw that the boys were blocking the door. This brought on more hysterics at my now gigantic breasts.

"Where am I staying Esme?" I asked.

"In Edwards room, last door on the top floor." She giggled. I scowled at them all and walked out the room. I tripped and landed, unfortunately, on Emmett. I jumped back up and ran to Edwards room crying. What is UP with these mood swings.

I swung open Edwards door and slammed it shut I turned round and was shocked to see a bed. "Alice." I mumbled and sat on it face down. It was exactly like his old room, the carpet, the walls, the sofa, the Cd's. I started to sob, "stupid emotions! Stupid mood swings!" I was now angry.

I got under the golden covers and snuggled up. I was falling asleep when I felt cool arms wrap around me as the cover was lifted. I jumped but soon realized who it was. I turned to look deep into his eyes. He was staring a me.

"What?" I mumbled looking into his deep golden eyes. He put his arm around me and put his hand up my cotton top, it felt so good...so right. I kissed him and ran my tongue along his lip. He groaned.

"Do you know why I left back there?" He whispered so quietly I could barely heard. I shook my head. "I wanted you so badly, I thought I would do it then and there." I giggled and he smiled, glad that I wasn't angry with him.

I looked down. "Well they ARE pretty huge." I giggled and looked at him, he was looking down at them and I suddenly felt needy. Crap! "Bloody mood swings." I mumbled and pulled away from him. He looked at me and pulled me tighter to him. I rested my hands and head on his chest and he rested his chin on my head.

I slowly moved my head up and kissed his jaw, "I love you." I yawned.

He chuckled, "I love you too, with all my heart. Sleep now Bella."

"But I'm not tired." I said then yawned. "Well that's not a give away." I murmured against his chin. He grinned and started to hum my lullaby. I looked down at my stomach and patted it, " 'Night babies, I love you." I said and with that I fell asleep.

See I told you this chapter is... weird and a bit disturbing but this isn't a normal pregnancy...

Thanks for reading!


	11. surprise niceness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

Sorry for not updating in forever! It's just I have a ton of things to do and I'm sooo busy! I would just like to say thanks to all of you who reviewed! I never expected any! I hope you like this chapter. Rose is a little off character but I think she is nice deep, deep down... maybe deeper than that but still, you get my point! Well I won't keep you longer! Read ahoy!

...

I woke up to an empty bed. "Edward?" I mumbled and rolled out of bed, I looked at the alarm clock and it said 5. I stood up and walked over to his bathroom but being me, I tripped. I gasped and closed my eyes waiting for it to happen. Instead I felt cool arms wrap around my body.

"You really should be careful there's 3 of you now." He laughed and I turned around and kissed him.

I broke away, "You know, Carlisle said that to me yesterday." I said and went in for another kiss.

Alice then barged into the room, "SHOPPING! Ew that's gross." I carried on kissing Edward and waved Alice away. "Hello, standing right here." Alice said.

We broke away and looked into the others eyes. "Well then Alice you should leave." Edward said.

"How rude, hasn't your mother taught you manners Edward?" He turned and glared at her.

"Out Alice." He said.

"But-"

"No buts Alice, you can take her shopping tomorrow." I pouted and the babies kicked.

"I know, I know, it's ok." I said rubbing my stomach. I looked at them both, they were staring at me. "What, the babies don't like shopping either." I shrugged and went to the toilet, honestly this peeing is getting ridiculous! I cleaned my face, brushed my teeth and swept my hair back into a ponytail. I then put on skinny jeans and a blue top with a white cardigan.

I left and saw Edward sitting on the bed waiting for me. I skipped over to him and he smiled. I sat on his lap and played with his shirt buttons.

He just looked at me and I just looked at him. I traced my hand up his jaw and started to play with his hair, not looking away from his eyes. He slowly lent down and we kissed.

The door opened again. We looked up. It was Alice again and she had Rose this time. I sighed and stood up. Why did they do this to me...why?! I felt Edward snake his arms around me and pull me to him growling at the girls. I giggled.

"Edward, we can do this the east way... or the hard way." Alice said cocking her eyebrow up evilly and they had a stare down. I looked at Rose, we giggled and rolled our eyes.

Alice pouted and put on the puppy dog face. "It's fine Edward. Honest. I don't THINK they'll eat me... although I would rather that than what Alice probably has in store." I grimaced.

Edward chuckled and I put on some flats, going downstairs holding Edwards hand. "What time is it?" I asked.

"6." He answered and towed me into the kitchen where Esme was cooking.

"Hey Bella, how's my grandkids doing?" Esme said lovingly as she put some toast in front of me with a glass of orange juice. The babies kicked. I giggled.

"Is that your grandma?" I cooed to them and ate my toast.

Esme left and Edward sat with me and watched me again. "You don't have to go you know." He said and lent his chin on his hand.

I giggled, "well if I didn't I would only have to go again. Although I might have to anyway." I sighed and rubbed my stomach. "Besides, I don't know if you can defend yourself against the wrath of Alice!" I got up and put my stuff in the sink.

"Don't worry... I'll just threaten her porch!" He smirked and I pretended to look shocked.

"Well Mr. Cullen... I like the way you think." He laughed and brought me up into a hug. I imagined myself burning Alice's car. "You know you could always persuade me to stay." I whispered low in his ear. I turned and looked him in the eyes. They locked and I couldn't look away.

I gazed into the golden orbs. He inched closer and closer to my lips, never breaking eye contact.

"BELLA! Stop snogging face off my brother! It''s 7! We need to go... NOW!" Alice said as she dragged me away from Edward and into Rosie's BMW. I waved at Edward who was at the door and blew him a kiss.

He grinned. "Ew Bella that's gross!" Rose said as we puled away and she put her fingers in her mouth and pretended to throw up. I laughed.

"Well he is the father of my unborn children." I said and rubbed my stomach. Alice turned and looked at me, she beamed and one minute she was in the front, the next minute she was next to me. She placed her hand and ear on my stomach. I was really beginning to look pregnant now.

They fluttered and kicked Ali's hand. "Is that your aunt Alice?" I asked them and looked Alice in the eyes. She smiled and squeezed me.

"Thank you Bella. For everything, you really don't know what you have done for this family. You really are something!" I snorted. I was nothing compared to them, I am an insignificant little human, I was not pretty and I didn't understand why Edward loves me... although I'm not complaining!

I looked at Alice who had removed her touch. She looked furious and glared at me. There is NOTHING scarier than Alice. I looked down and felt eyes burning into me. I was surprised at who spoke.

"Bella, don't you DARE think bad about yourself. Your wonderful, amazing and totally unique. I know we have had our past fall outs... well my mistakes. Bella, your giving us everything we've ever wanted... and more! Your giving Esme and Carlisle grandchildren and all of us 2 little children to fuss over and spoil. You've also brought the family close and EDWARD! Where to begin, you have made him the happiest creature since forever! We can't imagine a life without you Isabella Swan! Don't you dare think any less of yourself, thats only the shortened list."

I was stunned into silence. Rose had never told me anything like this before. I always thought she hated me, I never thought I would like Rose... or she me. Never before in this moment had I loved her more than I do now. I felt the tears pour over and Alice sat stunned next to me.

Rose looked at us in the mirror. She smiled and a wicked glint entered her eyes. "I can be nice you know!" She said and looked back at the road. Alice and I had finally recovered.

We looked at each other and started to laugh and Rose joined in. Never before this minute had I felt as gifted as I do now. I had gained the sister I never thought would like me.

...

By the way I will have Carlisle explain the pregnancy in more detail! It's a fairly normal pregnancy... 9 months but the develop physically and mentally quicker so they can develop more... complicated traits!

Thanks!


	12. AN: sorry!

a/n: I have got the next chaps up a written but I'm sorry to say that I broke my laptop so it'll be a while before I update!!!

I would however like a few ideas for a day with Jasper and Emmett, it has to be funny and involve alot of Emmett style pranks!!!

Sorry for the waiting!!!

love

xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx


End file.
